If Today Was Your Last Day
by Sassy and Giggles
Summary: RyanxFleur:FOC RATED M - FOR MATURE! This is a Lemon, so unless you're over 18 years, TURN AROUND! CSI Ryan Wolfe and Horatio's Goddaughter, Fleur Bouchard, find themselves in the hands of a man bent on revenge. Please, R&R. Rated for Smut & innuendo.


CSI Miami : If Today Was Your Last Day…

_Authoress' Notes (Sassy): Hey, there, everyone! It's Sassy of Sassy and Giggles; we wanted to try our hands at a Lemon (or, rather, I wanted to see what dirty things Giggles could write up without refusing…), but that's a __**little**__ awkward to write as a duo so we're each doing a pairing that the other Challenged. I, unfortunately, was nice and Challenged her to write a Greg/Carmen(her OC); she decided to be cruel and unusual and Challenged me to write a Ryan/Fleur(my OC). I've tried to keep it as realistic and In-Character as I could, so I'd really like peoples opinions, as this is my first time Posting a Lemon._

_In other words, please Read, Review, and Enjoy!_

_Beta'd: Yes. Giggles finished Betaing this on November 17__th__, 2010_

_Disclaimer: No, unfortunately Sassy and Giggles do not claim ownership of anything related to the "CSI" franchise; that right belongs exclusively to Anthony E. Zuiker. They do own Carmen Jones, Fleur Bouchard, and any other characters mentioned herein that are unfamiliar to the Franchise._

_Summary: RATED M - FOR MATURE! This is a Lemon, so unless you're over 18 years, TURN AROUND! CSI Ryan Wolfe and Horatio's Goddaughter, Fleur Bouchard(OC), find themselves in the hands of a man bent on revenge. Being who they are, they find themselves unable to wait patiently for their friends to find them; Fleur decides to give her Godfather clues during the Ransom call - it just doesn't turn out the way they thought, or expected, it to. _

Every Second Counts, Because There's No Second Try

"Oh, come **on**, Ryan," the redheaded woman sitting next to him in the Hummer groaned, her head falling back against the back of the seat. "I'm a big girl, and fully capable of taking the bus, or a taxi, to the Lab from the Hospital."

Ryan Wolfe shrugged at her, but kept his eyes on the road, "H said he wanted me to pick you up on my way back; something about a guy trying to grab you yesterday and you getting hurt?"

"Oh, _Merde_," the woman rolled her eyes. "I swear, I am going to **kill** Eric. He over-exaggerated; my knee's a little sore for getting him in the jewels. Uncle Hooray's not going to let me out of sight for a week now, because of him. I just need to figure out a way to kill him, so as not to incriminate me, and then there's the disposal of the body…" She trailed off thoughtfully, an "evil" smile on her face.

"I can help hide the body, Fleur, if you wanted," he grinned as her jaw dropped.

"Ryan, are you feeling alright? You're joking… with me: Fleur Sonja Bouchard," the woman, Fleur, gazed at him with impossibly wide hazel eyes. "You're sick, aren't you? Oh, my Lord, you're **dying**!"

"I **do** know how to joke around, Fleur," he turned to her as he stopped at the red light, amusement clear in his forest green eyes. "I just always thought that it was best to let Delko have his spotlight as the goof of the group."

She snorted, "There's always room for more laughter in the life of a CSI. Honestly, if it weren't for me keeping things interesting, I doubt Uncle Hooray would still be at the Lab, especially after Tim…" She sighed as she thought about the previously comatose CSI that she had been assigned to care for at the Dade General, where she worked as a Nurse; she felt a pang of regret that she hadn't been able to prevent him from going comatose two years before. At the same time, she was thankful that he had recently regained consciousness and would be back to work within the next few weeks full-time; at that point in time, he was only assisting in the Lab on a part-time basis as he'd only come out of his coma three months previous.

"You okay, Fleur? You look a little pale…" Ryan trailed off when she gave him a quick smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine; just reliving some not-so pleasant memories, is all," Fleur shivered as the light turned green.

"We all have those," he agreed, returning his attention back to the road. "What the -" He cut himself off as something crashed into his side of the Hummer and sent them into a spin, being stopped by a stoplight pole. "Uhn…" He slowly lifted his head off of the steering wheel, groggily taking in his surroundings; almost immediately, he noticed the limp form of Fleur in the passenger's seat. Reaching over, he touched her shoulder before moving his hand to her neck, feeling for a pulse, "Fleur, come on; wake up." He was relieved when he felt it thumping strongly and lightly tapped her face to bring her around.

"My neck," she groaned, her eyelashes fluttering against her paled skin. "What… happened?"

"I don't know; someone must have rammed into us," he had to clear his throat a bit, as it was beginning to go dry; however, his groggy mind blamed the tense situation he found himself in. "You okay? There's nothing broken, is there?"

"No, there's nothing broken, but my neck really hurts; I probably have a minor case of Whiplash," Fleur replied slowly after a moment, mentally taking stock of her body. "You have a nice-looking gash, though," she reached over and lightly touched the side of his head.

He blinked, not even having felt the cut until she touched it, "Ouch, Fleur!" He coughed, the air becoming dryer, "Why is the air so dry?"

Her eyes widened as she detected a cottony feel to her throat and the air became thick, "Ryan… gas… knock… out," she coughed, clawing at her seatbelt frantically; realising the new danger, Ryan did likewise and, moments later, the two slumped against her door as he leaned over her to try to open it.

"… Fleur…" Ryan's last thought was that Horatio was going to kill him for letting his Goddaughter get hurt before blackness encased his vision and his head came to rest on her shoulder.

The next time Ryan was aware of his surroundings, he found himself looking up at the ceiling of a basement, or so he assumed it was a basement. "Ryan?" The petite figure of Fleur detached from the shadows and knelt beside him, "Oh, thank God; I thought you'd left me here by myself," she attempted to joke.

"Fleur? What happened? Where are we?" He slowly sat up with her help and he leaned against the headboard of the bed that he'd been placed on.

"Some guys who my Godfather pissed off are apparently holding us for ransom; we're still in Miami, but I haven't the faintest idea where," she sighed, brushing a piece of her red hair behind an ear. "My Spanish is still not nearly as good as Eric's, but I heard Clavo Cruz's name come up, so I can only assume that they're out for revenge after Uncle shot Cruz in the Lab's parking lot. But, it doesn't make sense as it was a few months ago that Cruz died, so…"

"Why now?" Ryan agreed, attempting to ignore the throbbing pain in his head; he noticed after a few moments of silence that he had a cloth wrapped around his head and that Fleur had a section of her shirt torn, leaving herself in a make-shift crop-top. He gave her a wan smile, "Thanks."

Understanding, Fleur flushed a light pink, "No worries; it'll at least keep it from getting dirt into it, especially in these conditions." She sat down next to him, feeling a little awkward; after a few minutes of silence, she spoke, "Do you think my Godfather will pay them? I mean, isn't it against the Lab's Policy?"

"It is, but I also know that when it comes to you and Carmen, Horatio throws Lab Policy out the window; after all, I've lost count of how many times Stetler threatened him with termination because one of you helped out on a Case when it wasn't your one day to come in, even if it were only with some knowledge."

"You mean, like last week when I translated those French documents?" When Ryan nodded, she snorted in derision, "Rick Stetler's an idiot; he's been jealous of Uncle Hooray for as long as I can remember, if only because it's obvious that Yelina prefers him."

"I've noticed something," he spoke, studying her reaction; when she raised an eyebrow at him, he continued, "Carmen calls her "Aunt Yelina" while you only ever call her Yelina and it's obvious you dislike her."

"It's a long story," she muttered sullenly. "Uncle Hooray knows why, which is the reason he doesn't harp on me about being super-nice to her."

"We've got time; it doesn't seem like they'll be releasing us anytime soon," Ryan shrugged at her.

"True, that," Fleur agreed. "Well, it started back close to two years after my Godfather returned from an Undercover job, and I was…" she mentally calculated, "I was about fourteen, and RJ wasn't quite two months old…"

))) Fourteen years before, in New York City, New York… (((

"I can't believe Cheerleading was cancelled… of all the days," a key turned in the door's lock and a pretty fourteen year old girl let herself in. "I'm hom -" The redheaded teen stopped in her tracks when she noticed the Columbian beauty that was sat in the living room with a baby on her lap, and demanded rudely, "Who on Earth are you? And why are you in my house?"

"I… didn't know you had a daughter, Horatio…" the woman paused, her dark eyes seemingly judging the teenager, even as a slightly younger Horatio Caine exited from the kitchen with a dishcloth over his shoulder.

Seeing the girl, his eyes crinkled as he smiled warmly, "Hello, Fleur; how was school, Sweetheart? I thought you had Cheerleading this afternoon?"

"School was Fabu-lousy, and Cheerleading got cancelled because the Captain wants us to rest up for the game tomorrow; Carmen's still at her Band Practice," fourteen year old Fleur Bouchard replied, before pointing at the woman, "Who's **she**, Uncle?"

"This is Yelina Salas; she's my brother Raymond's wife. And this little fellow," Horatio gently took the baby out of the woman, Yelina's arms and came over to his Goddaughter, "is Ray Junior, their son, and my Nephew."

"He's cute," she allowed, poking the baby's nose, causing him to giggle at her and her to grin.

"Yelina, this is my Goddaughter, and one of my Wards, Fleur Bouchard," he introduced, dropping a kiss on the teenager's head. "You've already met Carmen."

"It's wonderful to meet you, Flower," Yelina smiled uncertainly.

Having seen the way Yelina's dark eyes narrowed in annoyance when Horatio kissed her head, Fleur told her, "It's Fleur, Ms. Salas. If you don't mind my asking, if you're married to Uncle Ray, then why isn't your last name "Caine"?"

"Fleur, Sweetheart, Yelina decided to keep her Maiden Name so that there won't be much confusion at work with there being three Detective Caines at the Precinct," Horatio explained cautiously.

"Fleur, Darling, Ray's told me so much about you, I feel like I know you already! Please, call me Aunt Yelina," Yelina broke into the charged silence as the teenage Fleur figured out what her Godfather meant.

"Wait, Uncle; they aren't moving here, are they? Uncle Ray works in Miami, doesn't he?"

Not seeing that Horatio wanted to inform her in a more delicate way, Yelina beamed falsely, "He did; Ray put in for a Transfer, and so did I, because he wanted to be closer to Horatio. We're actually going to be your new neighbours, Dear! Isn't that exciting?"

"Don't call me "Dear"," Fleur snapped.

Seeing Yelina was taken aback by Fleur's frosty attitude, Horatio apologized, "Unfortunately, she doesn't take well to patronizing, Yelina; I've always thought it was a redhead thing, myself," he winked at his Ward, who instantly relaxed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Sweetheart; Carmen and I thought it would be best if you had a chance to get to know Yelina before we let you know that they'd be our new neighbours."

"Carmen knew, too? When did you find out, Uncle?" The teen felt oddly betrayed by her best friend, who doubled as a Sister-of-sorts, and her Guardian, who had been her only Father-figure for the last four years of her life and a secondary Father to her since she was born.

"A -" Yelina cut Horatio off brightly,

"We called Horatio and arranged everything two weeks ago, Fleur," she laid a demure hand on Horatio's arm, having stood up when Horatio had been placating his fellow redhead. "I can't wait to get to know you, Little One; I've always wanted a daughter!"

Fleur shook under the force of her anger. _Who does she think she is?_

Seeing the glare directed at her, Yelina whispered to Horatio, not realizing that the teen could hear, "Horatio, I'm so glad Ray and I decided to move here, right now; who knows what the poor child would continue to turn into if she's left like this. Dear girl needs a mother in her life, especially at her age!"

Both redheads' eyes darkened in anger, "I don't need, nor do I want a Mother, ma'am. I have my Godfather, and my best friend, along with my Aunt May and Uncle Matt."

"You poor thing," Yelina made a sound Fleur thought might have been soothing, had the woman not inadvertently insulted her Guardian's parenting skills. "And, I've told you, Fleur, I'd like it if you called me Aunt Yelina or Auntie."

"Yelina," there was a distinct sound of warning in Horatio's voice as he spoke to his Sister-In-Law. "You're making my Goddaughter upset; as for what she calls you, I've raised both my girls to be polite and courteous, but I will not force her to call you "Aunt". She's not comfortable with it, and if she's not, she has my permission to call you anything she desires, so long as it is polite. I understand that you want to get to know Fleur, Yelina. However, I will not have you trying to force yourself into a role that isn't there; Fleur's mother and father died four years ago, and I won't have you dishonouring them in my home."

))) Present time with Fleur and Ryan… (((

Ryan whistled lowly, "Well, **that** explained a lot. I'd be pretty hostile, too, if someone was trying to take the role of a loved one."

Fleur smiled at him, "Exactly. But, ever since that day, she's been constantly trying to be my Mother and I hate it; it doesn't help that, when Uncle Ray died, she shoved my Godfather into being RJ's Dad and is constantly trying to get his attention."

"You don't share well, huh?" He commented wryly, neither noticing that during her telling his arm had wound around her shoulders as though of its own accord.

She chuckled sadly, "No, I definitely do not. Uncle Hooray… he's all I have, really. I mean, I love Carmen to death, but every girl needs a Dad and Uncle's been a Father-figure to me since I was a baby and my parents noticed it but they embraced that fact which is why they made him my Godfather. Him being a figurehead in my Life didn't change when my parents died in the house fire, eighteen years ago, and instead of resenting him for being a Father to me I've always accepted that I was his Daughter. Well, except for the blood part, I mean."

Ryan smiled, "If there's one thing I know, Fleur, it's that you and Carmen are the two most important things in H's life; if you were to tell him to jump, he'd ask "How high?"."

Fleur hit his chest, just then noticing their position; however, she was comfortable and not very inclined to move. "Shut up, Wolfe; he would not!"

"Would so," he saw why Eric always found it so much fun to irritate her, and, noticing his arm at the same time she had, tightened it.

"Would not," Fleur struggled playfully against him, causing him to laugh as it caused him to fall backwards onto the bed with her partly straddling him.

They both froze when the door opened and two men filled the doorway. "Girl, CSI, you come with us," the one on the left spoke up.

"Why should we?" Ryan was quick to move so Fleur was hidden behind him; his hands squeezing hers warned her not to take it as an insult.

The other man laughed darkly, "You come, or we shoot," he and his companion held up two different guns. "And then we get the pretty girl."

Fleur shivered, not liking the way they leered at her, "Ryan, what should we do? I'll take your lead."

"We play along, Fleur. It's all we can do," Ryan murmured, quiet enough that only she was able to hear, "for now, at least." He slowly stood up, making sure to keep one of their hands linked, "Alright, we'll come. Why did you want us?"

"Boss is making a call to Caine for you return," the first one nearly growled, a slight accent marking his words.

"Why would they wait so long? We must be MIA for well over twenty four hours, by now," Fleur kept pace with Ryan, allowing him to draw her into his chest with an arm around her waist; she deliberately ignored the tingling sensation where his hand was touching her bare midriff.

"Maybe they were waiting for both of us to be awake?" Ryan suggested in an undertone.

She nodded in agreement, agreeing with the idea, "It's the only thing that makes sense." They entered a spacious living area and both of them took in the elaborate décor with narrowed eyes, "It's a little pricey for people just looking to get a ransom, don't'cha think, Ryan?"

He just nodded as the two men herded them toward a man speaking on a cellular Fleur instantly recognized as her own. "Ah, here they are now, Lieutenant," the distinguished looking man smirked as he waved them over. "Now, I'm putting you on speaker."

Fleur and Ryan exchanged looks, noticing that the man was standing right beside a window and nodded to each other as Horatio's concerned tones washed over them from the small hot pink phone, "_Fleur, Sweetheart, are you and Ryan alright?_"

"Uncle?" Fleur hated the fact that her voice wavered as the men roughly shoved her and her companion forward.

"We're a little banged up, H, but otherwise we're fine," Ryan responded in a more steady voice. "How long've we been gone?"

"_You've been Missing for the last twenty eight hours, Mr. Wolfe. Fleur, Sweetheart, we're going to find you-_"

"Now, Lieutenant, I thought we agreed on an amount. If I find out about you trying to do this any other way… well, your Niece is quite beautiful," the man chuckled darkly.

"_If you lay a __**single finger **__on her head, Andre, then I can assure you that there will be __**no where **__you could go to hide from me,_" Horatio growled menacingly.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Lieutenant. Now, I hate to cut this short, however I hope to see you in ten hours -"

"Can I say something?" Fleur suddenly interrupted, causing Ryan to stare at her.

"Don't test me, Woman," the man, Andre, hissed.

"I just want to say something!" She protested, squeezing Ryan's hand as she stepped away from him, closer to Andre and her cellphone.

"Fine. Make it quick."

"Uncle, I love you!" She chirped, bringing forth her Cheerleading persona, "I also wanted to let you know how much I love the Scenery here; there's a really pretty onyx bird bath out back, and lots of, like, really big sunflowers along the side of the house, and I saw, like, a totally pretty periwinkle garage out the window and -" She yelped when Andre backhanded her.

"_Fleur! You bastard, I'm going to -_" Horatio's outrage was cut off when Andrea flipped the phone closed.

He glared at her as Ryan hurried to her side and helped her back to her feet, "Girl, you're testing my patience…"

Ryan glared right back as Fleur willingly melded into his side, "And you're testing mine. It doesn't take a CSI to figure out that there's more to this than just holding us for ransom."

Andre smirked, "Of course there is; Clavo Cruz was my Cousin and his death will be avenged… with yours." Fleur shivered when his gaze swept up her body, "Although I may just decide to keep the pretty young lady as my personal… guest."

"Over my dead body," Ryan growled.

"That can be arranged, Officer Wolfe." Andre smirked coldly, "But, for now, Ronald and Zacharias will escort you back to your room." He nodded to the two men, who stepped forward with their guns aimed.

Reluctantly, but knowing they had no choice but to comply, Fleur and Ryan were walked back to the basement; when they got there, Ryan attempted to wrench the gun from the grip of one of the men, only to be thrown into the room. He ended up stumbling into Fleur, and sent both of them to the floor with her pinned underneath his weight as the door slammed and bolted behind their captors. Both of them held the startled gaze of the other and Fleur ventured, "Ryan…"

"I - I'm sorry, Fleur," Ryan braced himself against her, obviously intending to get up, when she sighed,

"Ryan, there's no reason to apologize. Besides, it's not like you hired these idiots to kidnap us, right?"

"Well, no."

"Then, what are you sorry for?" She squirmed a bit, not wanting to admit that she was becoming wet just by his weight on her.

He froze at her movement and something darkened in his eyes before he answered her with an uncharacteristic husk to his voice, "… this." He leaned down and captured her mouth with his in a rough first kiss, his hand snaking under her head to brace it.

Initially, she stiffened up, but relaxed when Ryan pushed his body more onto hers with his arousal obvious through his slacks; after a moment, she began kissing him back and licked his bottom lip as she seeked entrance to his mouth. Her hands slid up his flat stomach, covered by his cotton button-up, and over his shoulders to give her more leverage and her chest pressed against his. "… Ryan…" She moaned, shivering as he sat up, bringing her up with him. "Oh, sweet _Merde_ above," she gasped as his other hand blazed a searing path along her exposed mid-riff and slid up the back of her ruined shirt which made it ride up even more and expose the bottoms of her breasts, which were covered only by the lace-covered lime-green bra she wore.

Fleur leaned forward and kissed his jaw, tracing it with her tongue; he groaned and shifted so she was straddling his hips with his hardness pressing against her core through their respective slacks, "Fleur, you're playing with fire, here…"

"Burn, _Bebe_, burn," she breathed into his ear before she leaned backwards, which caused their respective pleasure centers to press even more against each other, and pulled her shirt off the rest of the way; his eyes strayed to her chest as it heaved.

"Are you sure…?" Ryan searched her passionately darkening hazel eyes with his own darkened forest green for any sign of reluctance.

"I'm not dating anyone, and neither are you," she reminded, settling back into his lap. She hooded her eyes, looking up at him through the lashes, "The fact is… we might die here, Ryan; you know it, and I know it. I don't know about you, but I plan on enjoying every moment I have left."

He smirked, lowering his head, "Well, when you put it that way… I'm willing," he informed her against her lips, gently massaging hers against his.

"That's…" she smiled, her hands busily unbuttoning his dress shirt; when that was done, she shoved it off his shoulders as he shrugged in an attempt to assist before she helped him shuck off his white undershirt. When his chest was bare, she dipped her head as she levelled her body against his and flicked at one of his nipples with her tongue, eliciting a groan of pleasure from his throat as she grazed her teeth against it. "… good…" She squeaked and tightened her legs around his waist as he stood up with his hands cupping her deep purple-slack covered ass, "Hey! A little warning would be nice!" She wriggled a bit in his grip, gripping his shoulders as she leaned up to suckle on his exposed neck; these actions caused him to squeeze her ass-cheeks as his legs threatened to give out on him.

"The pot calling the kettle black," he muttered darkly before he angled them to the bed with his firmness covering her curves. She just smirked and shrugged innocently as she let her hands cart through the fine spattering of hair on his chest, her nails lightly raking, "Sweet Jesus, where the Hell did you learn that?" He shuddered in delight, his hands moving to her hips.

"I'm far from being a Virgin, Ryan," she chuckled, "You're about seven years too late for that…"

"Does H know?" His fingers absently slipped underneath her waistband to caress above her pleasure center.

"Of course my Godfather knows, Dummy; he **is **Horatio Caine," she groaned as her skin felt like it was being consumed by flames wherever his fingers lingered.

"If we get out of this alive," Ryan mumbled as she lifted her hips to allow him to slide her pants off of her hips and down her legs, "I am such a Dead-man…" He leaned back a bit, eying her curves; her body only partially hidden by her matching lace-trimmed lime-green bra and bikini-style panties, "Then again, I think it might just be worth it…"

Fleur arched up against him, deliberately rubbing her wet mound, covered only by a thin piece of silk, against his still-covered hardness, "I think, Officer Wolfe, you're a little over-dressed for the occasion…" Boldly, she reached out and ran a teasing hand over his hardened cock, "Are you going to do something about it?"

He growled at her and swiftly relieved himself of his now too-tight brown slacks and his green silk boxers; she licked her lips as his ready member stood at attention, "Who's over-dressed, Fleur?"

"I think I am," she chuckled breathily, "but I'm afraid that I need some assistance with it… after all, the unwrapping is the savoury part, _non_?"

With that encouragement, he leaned down and, as he began sliding her panties off of her, kissed her skin as it began to become exposed; she squirmed needily as he kissed his way down her legs, taking her socks off at the same time, "I think I can be of some assistance, Nurse Bouchard," he smirked up at her, his hair mussed; the makeshift bandage had fallen off sometime between him being pushed into the room and then.

"Sweet _Mere Marie_," Fleur hissed, impatiently unhooking her bra herself. "I know you're OCD, _Loup-Garou_, but there's times when you gotta listen to the _femme_ you're with…" She moaned as two of his fingers found their way into her wet and aching mound, "_Enfin!_"

"What does "enfin" mean?"

"It translates to "finally"; now, shut up and just fuck me, _Loup-Garou_, before I take matters into my own hands!" She glared up into his eyes, reaching down and tugging him upwards so he covered her.

"Impatient, are we?" Ryan chuckled lowly, leaning down and lightly suckling her bottom lip, even as he positioned himself at her entrance, "Is this what you want?" He teased, lightly rubbing his throbbing erection against the lips of her mound.

"_Oui, oui!_" She sighed happily as he slid into her with one thrust; leaning up, she nipped at his collarbone playfully, "It's not nice to keep a lady wanting, _Loup-Garou_."

"Two can play that game," as he thrust into and out of her, he rubbed his thumbs over her nipples; this caused her to arch up into him and her face to flush with a dusting of pink. He hissed as her nails scraped up and down his back and around his front, "… so worth being killed over…" he groaned.

"_Si proche… Je peux le sentir! Plus dur, plus rapide! Hâte!_" She moaned, unconsciously translating, "So close… I can feel it! Harder, faster! Hurry!"

Obligingly, he sped his pace up; he pumped up against her nub and rubbed her nipples quicker with each connection of skin against skin, his hands caressing her curves, "Oh, God!" He shuddered as his orgasm hit, throwing his head back, "Fleur, dammit!"

The feeling of being filled, with him spilling his seed into her, caused her to reach the edge, "**Ryan!**" Her shout was partially smothered by him capturing her lips with his own and he "swallowed" most of it. She rode out the waves of pleasure that caused her nerve endings to tingle in delight, welcoming his warm weight as he collapsed on top of her, both of them smiling.

"… Wow, I guess they mean it when they say the French have that special touch…" he chuckled tiredly into her neck.

"French **is** considered the language of Love, I'll have you know," she answered, amused at his lack of modesty as he wriggled against her.

"Speaking of French," Ryan said thoughtfully as he rolled off of her and picked up his boxers as he tossed Fleur her panties and bra. Tugging his boxers on, he asked, "What were you calling me, anyway? Lop-something…"

Fleur out-right laughed at him, causing him to go light red, "Oh, you mean _Loup-Garou_?" When he nodded, she continued, "It basically translates to "werewolf"; your last name is "Wolfe" and you're a man, hence "wolf-man"." She shrugged, turning to him so her back faced him, "Clip my bra back into place, would you?"

"Like this?" She had to smirk at his nervousness as he shakily fastened her bra onto her chest by the clips in the back of it.

"Ryan, we just had sex; wonderfully hot sex, and yet you're nervous fastening my **bra**?"

"Shut up, Fleur," he glared in a friendly manner at her, smiling when she rolled her eyes and shoved him. "Here; your shirt's pretty much ruined, so you can use mine; until we get out of here, at least…" he handed her his discarded cotton button-up, and pulled on his undershirt as she buttoned his dress shirt; he was amused when it went down just past her mid-thighs.

"Thanks, Ryan; look on the bright side: at least we don't have to worry about an awkward morning-after, right?" She teased, standing up and tugging on her slacks as he did likewise.

"No, I just have to worry about Horatio killing me in my sleep," he retorted.

"Ryan! Fleur? Are you guys in there?" Calleigh's voice came from the other side of the thick door as something began hitting it on the other side.

"Calleigh?" They were surprised and rushing to the door, excited at the prospect of rescue.

"Yeah; Horatio had us look up the landmarks you described, Fleur, and we were able to find you," Calleigh called through the door. "Give me a minute; Horatio's finishing up upstairs. Hopefully we can find the keys…"

As her footsteps retreated, both captives shared a look of relief; Fleur summed it up, "Well, at least she waited until we were done, right?"

"Yeah, but she's going to be worse than Natalia with her ex-husband…" Ryan groaned.

"Just hope Eric doesn't find out… every since Marisol died, he's been that much more protective of me," she warned.

"Fleur, Sweetheart? Are you and Ryan alright?" Horatio's voice drifted to them through the thick door.

"We're a little worse for wear, Uncle; but, we'll live," Fleur hastened to assure, running into her Godfather's waiting arms as the sounds of keys jingled through it before it was thrown open and he filled the doorway. "Uncle!" She buried her face into his chest, grateful for his solidarity, "I knew you'd be able to find us!"

His arms wrapped around her tightly and he hugged her against himself, "I thought I lost you, like I did your mother, father, and Ray…" She looked up and saw the moistness that swam in his jade eyes as he finished, "And Marisol…"

"Ryan took care of me, Uncle Hooray," she hastened to console him, smiling up into his eyes as she leaned up to deposit a kiss on his cheek. "He took real good care of me…" she threw a wink in the brunette's direction as her fellow redhead led her up the stairs and out of the house with Calleigh bringing up the rear with Ryan.

End.

_Aut__horess' Notes(Sassy): Well, this actually turned out pretty decently, if I may say so myself; Giggles, as the beginning Notes state, __**has**__ Beta'd "If Today Was Your Last Day"; according to her, I kept my OC In-Character, as well as keeping Ryan (who isn't exactly a favourite Character of mine…) In-Character and made it work at the same time. What do you guys think? Did I manage it? _

_I chose the title "If Today Was Your Last Day", a song by Nickelback, because I had some serious issues with the beginning of the Story and I had my MP3 on Shuffle; that song popped up and __**bam**__, instant inspiration! I decided that the only real way I could make the pairing work and keep them both In-Character was if they felt that it might be their last bit of time alive; if you've read any of our other Stories, you know that Fleur and Ryan bait each other more than Fleur and Eric, in some cases. I'm just glad Giggles was __**somewhat**__ merciful and didn't choose for me to do a Eric/Fleur pairing… _

_Anyway, I may or may not do a one-shot Sequel to ITWYLD; it depends on if people want to see it. I hope everyone Enjoyed this little romp into my mind… ;) If you did, or even if you didn't, please R&R!_

_Oh, and a note from both Giggles and myself: we'd really appreciate anyone who Alerts/Favourites us or our Stories to leave just, even if it's one sentence long, a short Review to tell us WHAT you like about our Stories; it'd be really helpful to know what we're doing right and what we can improve on. Thanks!_

_Sassy of the duo of Sassy and Giggles accepts the "Three C's": Comments, Compliments, and Constructive Criticism. Good, bad, or in-between, it doesn't matter to me. Thanks to those who R&R!_

_- Sassy of Sassy and Giggles_


End file.
